explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Extreme Risk
'' |image= |series= |production= 40840-197 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Kenneth Biller |director=Cliff Bole |imdbref=http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0708890 |guests=Hamilton Camp as Vrelk, Alexander Enberg as Vorik, Daniel Betances as Pilot |previous_production=Drone |next_production=In the Flesh |episode=VGR S05E03 |airdate=28 October 1998 |previous_release=(VGR) Drone (Overall) Take Me Out to the Holosuite |next_release=(VGR) In the Flesh (Overall) Chrysalis |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} |previous_story= Chrysalis Drone |next_story= Treachery, Faith and the Great River In the Flesh }} Summary When one of Voyager's probes is pursued by a Malon ship, Janeway orders that it be steered into a gas giant. After the Malon ship follows and implodes, it is obvious Voyager cannot go in to retrieve the probe. Paris has conceived a new technologically advanced shuttle — the Delta Flyer — that could withstand the giant planet's atmosphere, and Janeway gives him permission to work with the rest of the crew on building it. Meanwhile, Torres begins pulling away from the others. She activates a holodeck simulation of battle with Cardassians but disengages the safety protocols. Another Malon ship approaches Voyager, and Janeway is hailed by an alien named Vrelk. He tells the Captain his ship is going to retrieve the probe, and she should stand down. She ignores his threats until Seven of Nine, using neutrino beams to spy on the Malon vessel, discovers they are building a shuttle of their own. It can also withstand the giant's atmosphere, and it's scheduled to be operational before the Voyager crew finishes their shuttle. The crew steps up the pace of construction, and Seven's intelligence shows they are in a dead heat with the Malon to finish the vessels. When Torres runs a shuttle simulation in the holodeck to check for a fatal flaw, she once again disengages the safety protocol. The atmosphere of the gas giant begins to cause microfractures in the shuttle, and Torres is knocked unconscious. Just before the hull breaches, Chakotay arrives and freezes the program. Once Torres is taken to sickbay, the Doctor finds old wounds that went untreated. Chakotay learns she has been running very dangerous holo-simulations without the safety protocols. When confronted, she admits she has been testing herself, trying to experience an emotion or feel pain. Ever since she and Chakotay received the Starfleet message telling them their Maquis friends had been slaughtered, Torres has felt numb. Suddenly, Voyager is attacked by the Malon, who are firing to create a distraction as they launch their new shuttle. Janeway is forced to launch the Delta Flyer ahead of schedule and attempt to retrieve the probe first. Torres persuades Chakotay to let her accompany the away team. When the Malon begin firing charges at them, Seven's torpedo scores a direct hit, forcing them to retreat. Once Kim locks a tractor beam onto the probe, the shuttle begins losing structural integrity. Just as the hull breaches, Torres creates an ingenious device to trap the incoming gas in a containment field. The Delta Flyer returns to Voyager safely, and Torres is on her way to feeling whole again. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Corey Hines on Wednesday, October 28, 1998 - 7:06 pm: Torres asks Neelix for some banana pancakes. At first I thought he would make them himself. Any particular reason why she couldn't ask them from the replicator herself? Matthew Patterson on Wednesday, October 28, 1998 - 7:37 pm: maybe Torres ran out of replicator credits. # Why did they need to make a new shuttle anyway. The Defiant was able to move around in a gas giant in Starship Down (DS9) and that ship was damaged. Seniram 17:52, February 18, 2018 (UTC)''Even in it’s damaged state, the Defiant is tough enough to traverse a gas giant, whereas a standard shuttle is not. ''Brian Straight on Wednesday, October 28, 1998 - 9:33 pm: They could still be rebuilding their shuttles. Chakotay dismisses the idea of building a shuttle because it would take too much time to design and test models, which Paris had already done. Since the "Type-2" had already been designed, and parts available they could re-build or build them without much effort. ''' # The Maquis massacre program had weapon fire of the Jem'Hadar. How did Torres know what Jem'Hadar weapons sounded like. '''The sound could – theoretically – have been recorded during the events of The Jem’Hadar, and added to the standard databases held on Federation ships and installations. # The shuttle bay doors still don't have any marks on it even though 7o9 blasted threw them in The Raven They could have managed to build a new set of doors. # Mike Konczewski on Thursday, October 29, 1998 - 6:42 am: In the opening scene, B'lanna takes the holo-shuttle up to the very edge of the atmosphere, then turns off the doorway forcefield. At that height, the shuttle should have experienced explosive decompression, not the gentle breeze that we see. Brian on Thursday, October 29, 1998 - 10:50 pm: Granted, if sometime tonight John Glen has a senile-episode and mistakes the shuttle's hatch for the door to the "bathroom" the shuttle would experience explosive decompression. But, Belanna was in a 24th Century Shuttle, that no doubt has many more spiffier features than your typical space-craft. It's possible after she lowered the forcefield, the shuttle was somehow able to slowly, and efficiently, equalize the pressure between the interior of the shuttle, and the vacuum outside. I was more concerned about the pilot, although I guess it's possible some sort of forcefield existed between her and the cockpit area... then again it was a simulation. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Voyager